We're Not The Only Two
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: It seems John and Clark aren't alone on Planet Earth. They will encounter trials, tribulations, tragedy, learn more about their abilities and destinies. It's all part of growing up in Smallville. (This continues immediately after the final chapter of You're Not The Only One. I would definitely recommend reading that before this one as it won't make sense, otherwise.).
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Well, here it is. The first chapter to the first sequel of You're Not The Only One. I've had a lot of fun and time spent writing the first fic, and I hope this sequel won't disappoint. In this fic and onwards, I won't be using chapter titles. Just pointing that out to anyone who's bothered. Anyhow, I hope this becomes as popular as the first fic in this series! I apologise for the slowness of this chapter, this sequel is going to become VERY difficult to write, so I wouldn't expect frequent updates to this! -AtrophysFinest.

We're Not The Only Two

Chapter One

John, Clark and the clone of Zor-El were stood in the middle of the cave, the clone having just given his revelation of their joint destiny to the two Kryptonian brothers. John still couldn't believe what he was hearing, but the name had resonated within him.

"Kanor-El... Is he a fusion of Clark and I or something?" Zor-El laughed and nodded. "Clark? Of course, your Earthling names. Do either of you remember your cousin Kara?" John shook his head, but Clark's eyes widened, suddenly remembering everything as the images of both he and his cousin together on Krypton.

John noticed this and grabbed Clark's shoulder and shook his, after noticing Zor-El's smirk. He knew that the clone of his uncle was doing something to Clark. "Clark, focus!" John grabbed Zor-El's collar and pinned him against the wall. "Stop messing with my brother's head! Why the Hell should we believe you!?"

Zor-El merely chuckled and didn't resist. "Jor-El is right. You have both exceeded the expectations of your ancestors. Most Kryptonians don't reach their first Stage till their twenties." John glared at Zor-El. "What do you mean... Stages?"

Zor-El chuckled again. "Your transformations. You know, when your hair turns gold, your eyes flare a different colour, immense power flows through your veins? They were known as Stages back on Krypton."

Clark grabbed his brother's arm and convinced him to release his grip on their uncle. "John, let go. I trust him." John reluctantly let go, not trusting Zor-El at all. Clark turned to his uncle. "Tell us more about these Stages. How many can we experience in our lifetimes?"

Zor-El laughed a third time. "Oh, I can't divulge that under Kryptonian law. Even the scientists who tirelessly researched the stages weren't allowed to tell any member of the populace." John grunted. "I have just one question for you, _Uncle_."

Zor-El nodded at his youngest relative. "What's on your mind, Johnor-El?" John glared at his uncle's clone, hating his own Kryptonian name. "How are you here, even as a clone? Surely all Kryptonian research and DNA had been destroyed by the Red Sun!"

Zor-El cleared his throat, having a mild amount of difficulty adapting to the Earth's air. "I had been working on this clone's body for many Kryptonian years. Every memory, every single thought and ability was injected into this body and before Krypton's demise, it was already on its way to the pedestal in the heart of this very cave. The method I used to program this clone was so as soon as my time was up, my remaining life essence would be instantly transferred into this clone's body. Does that answer your question, Johnor-El?"

John merely grunted and sighed as his cellphone rang. "Excuse me." He pressed the green 'CALL' button as he brought the device up to his ear. "Hello? Mom? Don't worry, Clark and I are fine. Yeah, we'll be home soon. We have something important to tell you, we can't talk about it over the phone, you understand. Clark sends his love and so do I. We'll see you and Dad soon, okay? Bye, Mom."

John closed his cellphone and placed it back in his pocket before looking at Zor-El who had a curious look directed toward the small device. John smirked at the clone. "You wanna know what this is? It's a cellphone, Earthlings use it to communicate with each other over distances. They may not have Kryptonian technology, but it works for Clark and I."

Zor-El merely nodded and turned to look at the mouth of the cave, hearing footsteps. John noticed them too. "Zor-El, can you hide somewhere? No-one on this planet knows about our abilities and heritage besides our adoptive parents."

The Kryptonian simply nodded and vanished on the spot just before he was spotted by the intruder. John shot the intruder a regretful look. He wished that she hadn't entered the cave, especially with his brother present, who knew nothing about the kiss.

"Hello, Tess." Tess Mercer completely blanked the Kryptonian and walked deeper into the cave. John ran up to Tess and grabbed her arm. "Look, Tess, I need to talk to you." Tess span on her heel and glared at the man she once adored.

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you." John sighed deeply and kept hold of Tess's arm. "I wasn't in control at the Smallville Echo. It was meteor rocks, I was exposed when you and I went to the cave, the effects were just delayed."

Tess sighed as loud as John did and hung her head, staring at her winter boots. "You're right. I didn't

want to believe you. You really scared me, you know that?" John sighed a second time. "I know, I keep regretting it. I... I..."

Tess smiled a little at the Kryptonian. "You can say it, you know." John returned the small smile. "I'm sorry, Tess. I was nervous enough about going into the cave with you, regardless of any exposure. I was worried about you ending up like me. I care for my friends."

Tess's smile grew and she touched John's shoulder before she turned on her heel and left the cave. "See you around, John." Once Tess was out of sight and out of earshot, the clone of Zor-El reappeared in front of the cave wall. "Hm, she is an attractive one."

John sighed. "I wouldn't recommend it. Kryptonians and Earthlings is risky, Not a word, Clark. You're nearly as much of a hypocrite as I am." Clark merely folded his arms and drew a smug grin, not saying a word.

John glared at his brother before turning back to Zor-El. "Kal-El and I need to leave, we can't stay here all the time, we have our own lives to live. How can we reach you again?" Zor-El chuckled, folding his arms.

"I know you want to protect your true identities, and with good reason. I will be around, my body needs to recharge, this clone's body cannot stay active as long as a regular Kryptonian. Even on Krypton, not all our science is perfect, just like on this planet. Call on me any time you need guidance, or if you have anything Kryptonian-related for me, especially the Gold, should you find it. Farewell, my nephews."

With those words, Zor-El vanished. Clark turned to look at his younger brother who bore a smirk. "Well, THAT was something. I guess we'd better head home. Clark, you know what's coming next." Clark groaned audibly as he grabbed his brother's arm. "I swear I'll never get used to this..."

With a cocky grin, John teleported both himself and his brother back home. When they appeared in front of the farmhouse, Clark had to sit down on the wooden steps for a moment to try and refocus while John walked inside and summoned his parents.

When Jonathan walked down the stairs and Martha walked away from her the easel which housed her abstract painting, they sat down at the cottonwood dining table at John's request. John sat down and faced them both.

Martha placed a hand on her son's and could easily tell he was in a state of shock. Everything had finally hit him. "What is it, honey?" John stammered a little. "M-Mom, Clark and I, we... We're not alone... There's a-another..."

Jonathan was worried. "Another what, son? Another Kryptonian?" John nodded, sighed and put his head in his hands before looking up at his parents. "Mom, Dad... Clark and I... We're not the only two."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

We're Not The Only Two

Chapter Two

John sighed as he had to explain everything to his parents. "Mom, Dad, Clark and I aren't alone. There is another Kryptonian on Earth." Jonathan's eyes widened. "Another Kryptonian? Is he friend or foe?"

John nodded. "He's a friend... I think. I don't fully trust him. His name is Zor-El, he's a Kryptonian clone of our biological uncle. Do you remember when I first mentioned seeking out the Gold to you? Zor-El knows more about it than Clark and I ever did. By the sounds of things, this 'Gold' could be the missing fragment from Clark's Kryptonian globe that he landed with. If it is, I don't know what would happen when it's made whole again. He, Zor-El mentioned something else, SOMEONE else. Apparently, Clark and I have a shared destiny to become this Kryptonian, not seen or heard of for over one thousand Kryptonian years."

Martha was the first to ask the question that was screaming in her mind and her husband's mind. "What is this Kryptonian's name?" John adjusted the lead ring on his ring finger before speaking. "His name is Kanor-El, the two names sound like mine and Clark's Kryptonian names, but fused together. I couldn't imagine myself fusing with Clark."

Jonathan nodded. "Maybe finding the Gold would shed some light on the whole situation. Do you know where to start looking?" John shook his head and sighed, turning his head to look behind him as he saw Clark walk indoors and fetch a glass from the drainer, desperately needing water.

Martha stood up and walked up to her eldest son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How are you, honey?" Clark sighed after downing a full glass of water. He was as white as a sheet. "I can't seem to get used to John teleporting everywhere. It's an extremely helpful ability, but it just takes so much out of me. I don't think I'll ever be ready to learn such a skill."

John stood up from the table and walked over to his older sibling. "Clark, meet me in the fourth field in an hour, after you've recovered. It's time I taught you how to teleport like me. You'll never get over your affliction if you don't learn the ability. Wear some light clothing, plaid shirt and jeans should do. I'd recommend sneakers, too. Lose the hiking boots for the time being. You need to be as comfortable as possible."

Clark merely nodded and poured himself a second glass of water, dreading what might happen in an hour. After he went upstairs to get changed into lighter clothing, John reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone which was ringing loudly. Martha and Jonathan walked into the barn to take care of some farm work.

He flipped open the device and pressed the green button, bringing the device up to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?" John smirked and shook his head. "Lionel! How are you?" Lionel Luthor sighed deeply. "Mr. Kent, I am afraid I need your help once again."

John's smirk grew. He was feeling particularly cocky at that moment. "Anything for a friend. What do you need me to do?" The sound of papers rustling could be heard, John made the assumption that Lionel was sorting out some files.

A moment later, John's friend spoke again. "Can you come to the manor?" John nodded even though no-one else was in the room. "I have some things to take care of here, first. Unfortunately, it will take a few hours. Can I call you when I have finished my tasks?"

From behind his antique Venetian desk, Lionel checked his expensive Rolex watch and nodded. "That's not a problem, Mr. Kent. I look forward to seeing you." John turned to look at the noticeboard on the wall and sighed, seeing a small document pinned to it.

"Lionel, I'm afraid I won't be able to wear the suit for my visit to your home. My suit is at the dry cleaners." The ageing businessman laughed. "That's not a problem at all, just wear what you feel comfortable in! Whenever Clark comes to visit my son, he just wears normal clothing. You don't have to wear that suit every time you come here, you know."

The young Kryptonian drew a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head while letting out a chuckle. "You're right, Lionel. I guess I just want to fit in." John heard a bleeping from his phone. "Lionel, I'll have to call you back, I have another call coming through. I'll talk to you soon, goodbye."

John ended the first call and immediately answered the second one. "Hello?" The Kryptonian sighed when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Pete, what's up?" Pete let out a sigh of his own. "Is Clark with you? He's not answering his phone." John shook his head. "No, he's upstairs. What's the problem?"

"Dude, Whitney's in hospital. He claims that Clark attacked him." John's eyes widened. "What!? Who would have done that? Clark isn't the kind of person to attack anyone, he's too gentle!" Pete sighed again, knowing that John was right. "You'd better find your brother and tell him to prepare himself for the police. They'll be coming over."

John's eyes widened. "The Hell? Alright, um... I'll tell him. Thanks for letting me know, Pete. I'll call you when I get the chance. Take it easy." John walked to the foot of the stairs and shouted. "Clark! Get down here, now! Scrap the training for now, this is serious!"

Clark ran down the stairs and faced his brother. "What's the problem?" John stared at his brother, his lips a thin, grim line. He trusted Clark with his life, but he knew that even Kryptonians could flip out from time-to-time.

"Clark, I need you to answer me truthfully. Do you know ANYTHING about Whitney's attack? Anything at all?" Clark's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Wait, slow down... Whitney's been ATTACKED!? Who did this?"

John hung his head. "I have no idea, but Pete just called me while you were upstairs. Clark, Whitney has told the police that you attacked him. I was told to warn you that the police will be on their way here. I'm not sure what time, but you should tell Mom and Dad about this. I'm on your side all the way. You know why I asked you about it. Even Kryptonians can..."

Clark interrupted his younger brother. "I know, John. I know. Even Kryptonians can flip out from time-to-time. Don't worry about it. I need to find Mom and Dad. I'll be right back." With those words, Clark left the house to hunt for his parents, while John heard a car coming closer to the farmhouse.

John looked through the small window above the sink and sighed as he studied the approaching vehicle. "Clark had better be quick... They're here faster than I thought they would be..." As soon as Clark entered the barn, two police officers left the car and walked up to the farmhouse, knocking on the front door.

John shut his eyes, sighed and walked up to the door, opening it. "How can I help, officers? Is everything alright?" One of the officers glared at the Kryptonian. "Is Clark Kent here?" John nodded. "He's in the barn, I'll go and get him. Would you like to wait inside?"

The second officer shook his head. "No, thank you. We can't spend all day waiting around. Your brother is the suspect of an attack." John's eyes widened even though he knew everything already. "An attack? What happened?"

The first officer answered the question. "Whitney Fordman was attacked, claiming that Clark Kent attacked him. He is the suspect of said assault. Go and fetch your brother, we need to interview him." John sighed, nodded and walked up to the barn, but saw Clark walking up to him.

John nodded at his brother, giving him a knowing look. Clark walked up to the officers. One of them spoke to him. "Clark Kent?" The elder Kryptonian nodded. "We need you to come with us to answer some questions about Whitney Fordman's attack."

Clark nodded. "I understand." He turned to his brother for a moment. John nodded at his brother. "Don't worry, I'll take care of things." Clark gave his brother a weak smile and turned back to the officers, opening the car door and sitting down in the back of the state patrol car, fastening his seatbelt.

All John could do was watch Clark and the officers leave the farm as his brother was taken away for questioning. He turned to look at his adoptive parents and walked over to them. Martha was in tears. John hugged her before pulling away. "Don't worry, Mom. Clark's gonna be fine. I'm his main alibi."

Martha merely nodded weakly with tear-filled eyes and walked into the farmhouse with Jonathan. John sighed and flipped open his device, searching through his contacts till he found the number he was looking for. Pressing the 'CALL' button, he sighed when he just heard the dial tone.

Finally, the contact answered and John sighed in relief. "Hello?" John spoke in a worried tone. "Lana, it's John. Clark's been taken by the police for questioning." Lana sighed from her end of the line. "John, I know. I can't believe Whitney. He was always a hothead, I was just too dense to realise it till it was too late. He must be jealous about Clark and I. There isn't even anything between your brother and I, we're just good friends!"

John hung his head and walked into the barn to check on something. "I know that, Lana, and so does Whitney. He probably got into a fight or something and blamed someone who he thinks stole me from him. I'm not some object!"

John sighed again as he entered the barn, listening to everything Lana said. "I know you're not an object, so does he. There's no excuse for this kind of behaviour. It's shocking, to be perfectly honest with you. Pete told me what had happened with Whitney. I need to do some detective work of my own, see if I can't get to the bottom of this. Don't worry, I won't go near Whitney, I have absolutely no reason to. All this just HAD to happen the day before school! Argh! Lana, I have to go, I need to call Chloe. I'll call you soon, okay?"

Lana merely sighed again. "Okay, you take care of your family. I'll see if I can't talk some sense into Whitney. Talk soon." Lana hung up and John immediately pressed 2 on his keypad before pressing the 'CALL' button. He was glad when Chloe picked up almost instantly. "Hey, Prince! What's up? I'm just doing some last-minute studying before school, tomorrow."

John sighed. "Chloe, something awful has happened." "What is it, Prince?" John sighed again. "Clark's been taken in for questioning by the police. Whitney was attacked and made out that Clark did it. Clark wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Chloe's eyes widened and her voice raised in pitch. "Do you need me to come over!?" John shook his head. "No, I need to do some things. I'll call you later when I get my head around everything. I love you, Princess. I'm looking forward to Science tomorrow morning. Our first day back at school and as soon as we start, we get to cause chaos in the lab."

Chloe grinned and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it, too, Prince. I love you, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye-bye!" John hung up, closed his device and pocketed it before lifting up the sheeting on his Jaguar and sighing again. "If Clark gets arrested, I might have to sell this for bail money. Wait a minute..."

John pulled his phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts again, dialling someone's number. He was glad when the person answered. "Mr. Kent!" John sighed. "Lionel, can I come over? There's been a development and I need your help." "Of course, come right over, my friend!" "I'll be over soon, Lionel. Thank you."

With those words, John sped into the house, grabbed the keys for the GMC pickup and made his way to the Luthor Manor.

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

We're Not The Only Two

Chapter Three

Clark was sat down on a cold, metal chair, in front of a cold, metal table. The interviewing officer spoke to him. "Mr. Kent, can you tell me where you were during the hours of one in the afternoon and three in the afternoon?"

Clark sighed. He'd answered this question for the third time. "I told you, I was with my brother, we were in the cave on the outskirts of Smallville, doing research." The officer narrowed his eyes. "How can we believe you?"

Clark growled inwardly. "Do you want to bring my brother in here? He'd corroborate my story." The officer nodded and sighed, smoothing his dark hair back. "Fine, we'll bring him here. Anything to get this interview over and done with. Don't move."

Clark merely nodded and watched the officer leave. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, watching a fly buzz around the interview room.

Luthor Manor

John was sat in Lionel's office, talking about Clark's current predicament when his cellphone rang. "Excuse me a moment, Lionel, I need to answer this." Lionel smiled at his friend. "Not at all, go right ahead." John nodded at Lionel and removed his cellphone from his pocket. He flipped it open and answered the call, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello? John Kent speaking. Yes, I know he's there. How can I help? Uh-huh, yes, I understand. I'll be right over. I'll be there in about an hour. Goodbye." John closed his cellphone and pocketed it before standing up.

"I'm sorry, Lionel. I have to go to the police station to answer some questions about Clark's whereabouts. Looks like I'm his one-and-only alibi. I'll be back as soon as I can be, thank you for the coffee. I'll call you and let you know how everything went."

Lionel nodded at the young Kryptonian. "Take your time, I hope your brother is released as soon as possible!" With those words, John left the manor and made his way back to the GMC pickup. As soon as John left the office, Lionel opened up a file and ran his fingers along some photographs of the cave's markings. He knew there was more to this cave, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Smallville Police Station

An hour later, Clark was still sat in the interview room. John had parked the pickup across the street from the police station and made his way inside the building. The young Kryptonian walked up to the front desk and spoke to the Desk Sergeant.

The officer looked up at him from his files. "Can I help you?" John nodded. "Yes, my name is John Kent, I'm here to see Officer Grant. I was called here on behalf of my brother." The officer mirrored the nod and grabbed the receiver that was on the desk.

"Who is your brother?" John sighed inwardly. "Clark Kent." The Desk Sergeant dialled a number on the phone's cradle and spoke into the receiver. "Officer Grant? Yes, Officer Phillips here. Can you come to the front desk? I have a Mr. John Kent here to see you. He says it's on behalf on his brother. Yes, okay, thank you. I'll let him know."

Officer Trevor Phillips looked back up at John before pointing to some chairs lined up against the wall. "Officer Grant is on his way, take a seat over there." John smiled at the officer and sat down on one of the chairs.

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, a police officer arrived. He turned to look at the Kryptonian. "John Kent?" John stood up from his seat and walked up to the officer. "Yes." Officer Grant nodded.

"Follow me." John followed Officer Terence Grant into an empty interview room. When they both sat down and faced each other, the officer started his questioning. "Now, Mr. Kent, can you tell me where you were between the hours of one in the afternoon and three in the afternoon?" John nodded.

"Yes, I was with my brother, we were in the Native American cave on the outskirts of Smallville. We were doing research." Terence nodded. "Research for what?" John laced his fingers together on the cold, metal table and stared at the officer, his gaze unwavering.

"The research is for a school project. It's for our History class." Terence nodded again and stood up, sighing loudly. "That's all I needed to hear. You might as well wait outside, I'm gonna go ahead and release your brother."

John grinned, he wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly. "What, really?" Terence nodded a third time. "Yeah, your brother doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would attack someone, even though he looks strong."

John stood up and followed Terence outside before making his way back to the cushioned, metal chairs before sitting down in his previous seat at the end of the row. A few anxious minutes later, Terence walked out and Clark followed him.

The senior Kryptonian immediately walked up to his brother and grinned. "Boy, am _I _glad that's over and done with! Come on, let's go home." John nodded and walked out of the police station beside his brother, his own grin present.

Luthor Manor

Lionel couldn't keep his eyes off the files that were upon his desk. He kept looking at the photographs of the Kryptonian markings, trying to figure out their origin. He'd undertaken countless hours of research, but nothing had come up.

The tycoon sighed as he took a sip of his brandy, swirling the liquid around in its glass as he tried to make sense of everything. There was only one possible explanation for their origin. Lionel's eyes widened as soon as he came to the realisation.

"They're... Alien?" After taking another sip of his alcohol, he placed the glass down when his office phone rang. Glancing at the LCD display on the phone's cradle, he smirked evilly when he recognised the number and picked up the receiver, bringing it up to his ear.

"How is the testing going?" The person on the other end of the line sighed. "We are getting nowhere with this subject. Mr. Allen isn't responding to any of our treatments. I really think we should release him from our care, Mr. Luthor."

Lionel growled into the receiver. "No. He stays. You will continue the treatment cycle. In fact, you will increase the dosage." The man begged with his paymaster. "But, Mr. Luthor, we could end up KILLING him." The tycoon slammed a clenched fist onto his antique Venetian desk.

"Damn it, I don't care! Increase the dosage and keep me informed." With those words, Lionel slammed the receiver back onto the cradle and groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

He sighed and opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a small box of paracetamol. He pushed out two of the tablets from the foil strip and placed them on his tongue, swallowing them with the remainder of his brandy.

As soon as he swallowed the tablets, he looked at his files again. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Kent Farm

As soon as the two brothers returned to the farm, they disembarked the GMC, locked up and walked inside the farmhouse, both relieved to be away from the police. John was the first to speak. "Hey, Clark." Clark turned to look at his brother. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to try and find out who attacked Whitney. We may not like him, but we can't let a criminal walk free." Clark nodded. "Look, just be careful." John mirrored the nod and smirked. "I always am. I've got a bad feeling, though."

Clark stopped walking and faced his brother. "What _sort _of bad feeling?" John sighed. "I can't help but feel that Zor-El attacked Whitney." The senior Kryptonian placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look, John, I know that you don't trust him, but he's of our blood. He's family."

John sighed again. "He's a _clone_, not technically family." Clark merely rolled his eyes and turned to the farmhouse. "Stop being pedantic." John smirked and followed his brother inside, excited for school tomorrow.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

We're Not The Only Two

Chapter Four

It had been a month since Whitney's attack. The days and weeks had passed by without incident and without an appearance of Zor-El inside the cave. Whitney's attacker was still at large, the members of the Kansas State Patrol were having a field day trying to find him.

The officers of the Smallville Police Department had given up the case twice already, but new leads forced them to continue. After a lot of homework and farm work (which John had helped with,), the youngest Kryptonian survivor was in the middle of teaching Clark how to master the Kryptonian teleportation ability, a difficult technique that not all Kryptonians were able to master back on their home planet.

John sighed as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. The training had gone on for more than three hours with no results. Clark had just about given up but John wasn't one to decline a challenge.

The two brothers were both sat in the barn, taking a short break while they drank their coffees. While Clark was messing around on his cellphone, John glared at his brother as he placed his mug down on a crate.

He sighed and thought to himself. _'I gave up my Saturday with Chloe for this? Come on, Clark!'_.Clark noticed his brother's sigh and placed his mug down on the barn floor and his cellphone right next to it.

"What's wrong, John?" John shook his head and smirked. "Nothing. Let's get this over with." He walked towards Clark and faced him, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Clark, I want you to completely clear your mind. Any positive or negative thoughts, wipe them away."

Clark sighed and shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind of all thought. His mind almost immediately strayed to Lana. He pictured holding her in his strong arms and kissing her with the heat and fiery passions of ten thousand suns.

He was thrown from his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the image of Lana fade away. He opened his eyes and was met with an icy, purple-eyed glare and a growl. "Clark, for God's sakes, man. FOCUS!"

Clark nodded and closed his eyes again, this time successfully clearing his mind of both positive and negative thoughts. John grinned when he realised this. "Now, I want you to picture a location somewhere on this farm. We'll try and go for a cornfield. Now, you'll feel something touch you, it will be my hand on your wrist. You will be taking us both."

Clark nodded a second time, keeping his mind clear. He didn't waver when he felt his brother's strong grip on his wrist. "Now, I want you to keep your mind focused on that location. No people or other creatures, just the cornfield. Do you have that locked into your mind?"

Clark smirked and without warning, in a blinding flash of light the two brothers disappeared and were thrown into a cornfield. They appeared on their stomachs in the middle of the snow, surrounded by tall corn plants.

John stood up and smirked, pulling his brother to his feet before dusting himself down. "That was pretty good for a first try. Hey, you're not even sick! I'm impressed!" Clark grinned and rapidly shook his head, clearing off the snow.

"Thanks, John. I guess you're taking us back to the barn?" John smirked at his brother and folded his arms. "Oh, no. I've already mastered this. You need the practise. Come on, just like before. Clear your mind and focus."

Clark retained his grin and cleared his mind. Just as John grabbed his brother's wrist, the two Kryptonians were sent back into the barn, in the exact place they had originally started from. They both landed on their feet this time.

John grinned and removed his hand from Clark's wrist, looking at his older brother. "Clark, you continue to impress me! You haven't mastered it, yet, but you need to keep practising. This time, you'll be on your own. I have a task for you which will require your newly-found ability."

Clark folded his arms and smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself. "I'm listening." John thought to himself for a moment. _'Hm, what should I have Clark do... I know!' _John looked at his brother and picked up a rusty, heavy, steel bar, bending into a knot with both hands before dropping it to the hay-covered barn floor.

"Clark, I'm going to the field at the outer edge of the farm. I want you to lock onto my energy and meet me there. As soon as I transform into my first Stage, that's your signal to teleport to my location."

Clark nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Placing two fingers on the corner of his forehead, John vanished and appeared in the middle of a field at the edge of the Kent Farm. Clenching his fists, he channelled his energy and transformed into his first stage. His normally jet-black hair turned a bright shade of gold and his eye colour changed to a deep violet.

Within a fraction of a second, John felt a hand on his shoulder. The Kryptonian turned around and faced a smug Kryptonian. John placed his hand on his brother's arm and grinned. "Well done, Clark. That's the next phase of training out of the way. This next phase will be a little more difficult."

Clark removed his hand from his brother's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." John's grin reduced to a smirk and pointed out to the fields which stood behind them. "Clark, we're going to have a race."

Clark nodded, used to his brother's creativity. "What sort of a race?" John thought things over for a second before smirking at his brother. "Hm, let's say to Metropolis and back. We run to Metropolis, but we have to teleport back into when we reach the cruise liner known as Lady Catherine. We have to place a flat palm on it to tag it, and to prevent cheating, we run side-by-side all the time. Sound fair?"

Clark folded his arms and nodded a second time. "Ready when you are." As soon as the brothers were about to start their race, a scream came from inside the farmhouse. John and Clark looked at each other for a moment before running into their home.

The two brothers saw their adoptive father on the floor, clutching his chest in intense pain. Clark held onto his bawling mother, tears running down his own cheeks while John, trying to remain level-headed phoned for an ambulance.

Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Jonathan away. Martha went with her husband while John and Clark stayed at home to watch the house. Clark had gone upstairs to his room to tRY and comprehend everything happened while John dialled his girlfriend's number. He was relieved when she answered.

"Prince?" John swallowed a huge lump in his throat and spoke to Chloe. "Hey, Chloe... I've got some really bad news... Dad's been taken to hospital... The paramedics said it was a... A heart attack. Can you come over?"

Chloe nodded from her end of the line. "Of course I can! Just let me tell my Mom what happened and I'll be right over." John smiled weakly, hanging up the phone before he could tell Chloe how he

felt.

He walked over to the brown leather sofa and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. He sat in silence for an hour before there was a knock at the door. Groaning as he stood up, John walked over to the front door and opened it, almost immediately feeling his ever-loving cling onto him.

They stood there in the late Winter silence for ten minutes, just holding onto each other before closing the door behind them.

End Of Chapter Four


End file.
